


YHAWH: THE BITS

by Shinju_Tori



Series: I Can Love That Too [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Especially their SOULs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humans are weird okay?, M/M, Mages still exist, Magic and Science, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Reincarnation, Songtale AU, Sort Of, science is magic, undertale headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori
Summary: An extract from the Introduction of the Scientific/Magical Journal “A Study of Arcane Powers in the World, the Creatures, and the Reactions Between” by Brigid, the First Perseverance Mage of the Age Without Monsters, and[REDACTED], their Monster collaborator.(TRANSLATED BY ERIN O’MALLEY, EIGHTH PERSEVERANCE MAGE OF THE AGE WITHOUT MONSTERS)(MODERNIZATIONS AND ADDITIONAL KNOWLEDGE BY PATRICIA O’BRYNE, THIRTEENTH PERSEVERANCE MAGE OF THE AGE WITHOUT MONSTERS)~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~A collection of charcter details, world building, AU drabbles, and headcanons related to a WIP story called "You Have A Whole Heart"





	YHAWH: THE BITS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there my dear companions!
> 
> This particular work is gonna be a collection of Headcanons, Character Details, and other bits and bobs to support my main UT story that is still in the works, You Have A Whole Heart.
> 
> As the tags imply, this is gonna be a BIG project so don't expect too frequent of updates though suggestions always help the process go smoother!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**(TRANSLATOR’S NOTE: This paper was written before the War between Humans and Monsters. Brigid of the Clan Reilly was the last Perseverance Mage to have contact with Monsters before they were sealed under Mount Ebott. The unknown collaborator, whose name is mysteriously marred in all copies of the texts referencing them, is known to be a Skeleton Monster who was well-versed in both Monster and Human anatomy as well as a more wide range of topics from the crude sciences of the period, to more magical studies. Anything beyond these facts, especially when regarding the Mage and Monster’s more personal relationship, is mere speculation. -EOM, 8th PER MAGE of the AWM)**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0 

Magic is an extremely fascinating and yet very mysterious energy.

 

Everything has magic in it. Plants, animals, rocks, water, air, fire, even humans. What separates these presences from Monsters is the concentration and the type of magic that is within them.

 

The magic that makes up Monsters is aligned with three Attributes: Hope, Love, and Compassion (HLC).

 

HLC, often found in a pure white state in its passive form, can be found throughout nature in everything you touch. It is theorized that great quantities of this type of magic permeating through the elements is what gave birth to the first, and oldest, breed of Monsters: Elementals. The next oldest type of Monster are the Animal breeds: humanoid Mammals, Insects, Reptiles, Amphibians, and Avians, followed by more Amorphous breeds such as Slimes and Shifters. The most recently discovered breed of Monster to be formed from HLC are Skeletons **[1]** , who came into being roughly as humans gained the ability to use magic. 

 

Much like a prism divides light, however, the HLC present in nature is fragmented within humans, resulting in 7 Attributes of Magic **[2]** for humans to use freely.

 

These Attributes along with their abbreviations and colorations, are as follows:

**Determination** (DTT, brilliant red)

**Patience** (PAT, soft aqua)

**Bravery** (BRA, bright orange)

**Integrity** (INT, deep blue)

**Perseverance** (PER, rich purple)

**Kindness** (KIN, plain green)

**Justice** (JUS, vivid yellow)

 

Through careful observation, it has been found that all Monsters can learn, or inherently know how, to perform all of the Human Magics except for DTT. DTT for some reason harms Monsters to the point of destabilization and even death **[3]**. The most common Attribute of Human Magic that Monsters can use is KIN **[4]** , usually put into Monster Food but it can be directly applied to more severe injuries or channeled into shields. The second most common Attribute is BRA, a type of magic that the Royal Family, The Dreemurs, are very well known for using **[5]**.

 

The rarest type of Human Magic for Monsters to use is PER mostly due to the fact that it is extremely close in strength to DTT which makes it difficult to learn and control without proper practice, or unless the Monster is of a species that can utilize the power of PER properly such as Arachnids, Shyrens, Undines, or other singing/thread generating Monsters. **[6]**

 

The arrangement of Human Attributes within the HLC of a Monster Soul is typically one primary Attribute and, occasionally, a secondary Attribute that is inherently known by the Monster. The Prince of Monsters, Asgore, for example has a Soul duality of BRA-JUS, but it was difficult for him to learn JUS Magic on his own while BRA Magic came easily to him. His wife, Princess Toriel, meanwhile only has PAT as her Soul Attribute and had to learn BRA separately.

 

However, Skeletons are an anomaly among Monsters due to the unique set up of Attributes in their Souls. Rather than the usual pair of Human attributes with the HLC of a Monster Soul, Skeletons have a Triple or Triad Soul instead. The Co-Author, ~~**_[REDACTED]_ ** ~~ , for example has the Triad of INT-PER-BRA, INT and BRA being the secondary and tertiary traits while PER is the primary trait. This means for the Co-Author that INT, BRA, and PER Magic comes innately to him while he struggles with other types of magic such as JUS and PAT. **[7]**

 

While on the subject of Attributes, it is not uncommon for Monsters and humans alike to compare them to aspects of nature. For some of them (BRA, PAT, KIN, JUS) the comparison is understandable while with others (DTT, INT, PER) the comparisons are harder to make.

 

HLC as a base comparison, as made in an earlier paragraph, is Light. Pure and clean, it is hard to taint HLC with anything. As of the writing of this journal, nothing has been found to destroy, distort, or alter HLC except for DTT.

 

( **TRANSLATOR’S NOTE: The Fifth Mage of Perseverance of the Age Without Monsters, Finnigan O’Leary, has since determined that there are two additional substances capable of destroying HLC besides DTT but just like references to the collaborator of this text, these writings of FOL are mysteriously unreadable for the most part. What little of his notes that are legible references “A feeling that cancerously spreads through humans and Monsters alike” and “A dark force… darker… darker… and yet darker still…” -EOM** )

 

The easiest Attributes to make nature comparisons with are BRA, PAT, KIN, and JUS. This is because part of these Attributes’ abilities are related to nature already. BRA not only harms objects that are not moving but it is also used to produce Fire, the connected element for BRA. PAT harms objects that are moving and can also freeze beings, resulting in PAT’s connections with Ice. KIN heals as well as creates shields and frequently takes the form of plants that can be consumed, connecting it to Wood. JUS allows the user to produce not only physical projectiles but bolts of lightning as well which associates it with Storms.

 

A bit trickier to set an element to are the Attributes for PER, INT, and DTT. PER allows the user control of threads or strings as well as sound waves, resulting in many believing that PER is connected to the Air. INT allows one to manipulate the pull of the earth on one’s Soul allowing them to fly, leading many to connect INT to Earth. DTT’s power seems to constantly shift and change making many connect it with Water.

 

We will clarify later in this text what the true elemental connections of each Attribute are as well as further analyzing what each Attribute does on it's own and when they are paired up with each other. We will also analyse what effects Human SOULs have on Monster SOULs and vice versa. **[8]**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0 ~0~0~0~0

**[1]** The Co-Author would like to note that his kind are not born from human remains but rather formed in mimicry of the base human form. Any accusations that Skeleton Monsters are dead humans animated by magic is utter poppycock.

**[2]** The Author would like to note that the mentioned 7 types of Human Magic are merely the "purest" form of Human magic and that there are 7 officially recognized additional types that blend 2 Attributes of Human Magic together, 14 unofficial blends of Human Magic that blend two Attributes of Human Magic together, 7 official blends of a single Human Attribute and Monster Magic, and another 17 combinations of a Human Attributes and Monster Magic that are also possible. [2.1]

                        **[2.1]** The Co-Author would like to add those 17 Human and Monster combinations result from a triad of two pre-existing Human Attributes and one Monster Soul combined. Any more than two naturally occurring Human Attributes in a Monster Soul and the resulting Soul is unstable and likely to self-destruct and turn into Dust at worst or divide itself into multiple Monsters at best. [2.2]

                        **[2.2]** The Author would like to amend this statement by their Co-Author by saying that the Co-Author is a dirty liar as ~~**[REDACTED]’s**~~ own soul is comprised of three Human Attributes and a Monster Soul. [2.3]

                          **[2.3]** The Co-Author would like to bring the reader’s attention to the later paragraph where the nature of Skeleton Souls is discussed and would like to inform the reader that the Author is biased because they forgot to add that the Attributes in Humans can come in Triads as well as Pairs. **[2.4]**

**[2.4]** **In my day, it was found that Attribute Triads and up in Humans are usually the result of the presence of triplets and up since human multiples share a Soul unlike Monsters who are unable to share their Souls in such a manner unless the Monster Soul has been fragmented into more than one Monster, a process that is allegedly very rare to occur naturally. -EOM** **[2.5]**

**[2.5] Since human bodies act as prisms for HLC it’s theoretically possible for human Mages to learn spells for all the Attributes, it’s just exceedingly difficult for them to do so. That said, it is theoretically possible to use 7 Human Souls and fragments of their Attributes to repair damaged Monster Souls though as of this writing, it cannot be confirmed if this can be done. -POB**

**[3]** The Co-Author would like to submit his theory that DTT’s power can only be mastered by humans due to the fact that humans are approximately 40% magic rather than Monsters which are almost 90% comprised of magic and this is why DTT is known to destabilize the purity of HLC in Monster Souls.

**[4]** The Author theorizes that this is because HLC in humans goes hand-in-hand with healing which is the primary use of KIN magic outside of protection via magical shields.

**[5]** The Author also theorizes that BRA in the Dreemur line is a very similar determining factor to the throne much like the usage of DTT by the Royal Line of Lumina, the court of which the Author is a Court Mage in.

**[6]**  According to the Co-Author, Shyrens, Undines, and many other Aquatic Monsters are exceptions to the fact that Monsters cannot use the singing aspect of PER like humans can which is unsurprising as they have the most human-like Soul of any Monster besides Boss Monsters.

**[7]** **(TRANSLATOR’S NOTE: The postscript here illegible but there is something suggesting the nature of Attributes in Skeleton Souls and their reflection on the offspring of Skeleton Monsters - EOM)**

**[8]** The Co-Author would like to point out that the Author is purposefully being obtuse here to entice readers to continue to read more of this Journal and that he finds this idea distasteful. **[8.1]**

                        **[8.1]** The Author would like to remind the Co-Author that, that is what Introductions in stories generally are for; to provide background and basic information so that the reader isn’t lost in the middle of a virtual sea of scientific jargon that certain Skeleton Monsters are so fond of dissolving into. **[8.2]**

                        **[8.2] (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE: The Author and Co-Author continue bantering in such a way that it has been censored from the Journals to shelter the innocent minds of future PER Mages - EOM)**


End file.
